


Chance

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar





	Chance

The idea first occurred to her when she walked in on them together. She wasn’t really surprised by it. It seemed like a natural extension of… everything. She was sleeping with both of them anyway, so why shouldn’t they be sleeping together too? It was nearly perfect. Symmetrical.

 

He was, after all, the perfect addition, even if he was only human. And…. Something in her chest tightened at little as she remembered watching him with his children. She suppressed the anger that accompanied the memory. She’d seen flashes of longing in him lately, longing for something that had been brutally stolen from him. But this would fix some of that. This plan of hers would make things good again; for all of them.

 

They didn’t notice her for quite some time. She stood in the doorway, watching them battle for dominance. It bordered on sparring really and she got the distinct feeling that the outcome was rarely the same two times in a row. This time, however, Pietro seemed to win out.

 

It was one of the few times her brother showed any patience at all. He’d explained it to her once as watching something beautiful in slow motion; you don’t want to rush it for fear of losing it. She’d thought he’d meant the compliment for only her at the time, but now, well… it was becoming obvious with each throaty moan that left Clint’s mouth, that she was not the only beautiful thing in Pietro’s life.

 

The blonde’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “Oh, god… fuck me!” it was more a simple exclamation than an actual request, but Pietro gave in, working himself deep into the archer’s body and earning a long, low, drawn out groan for it.

 

“I was about to say the same thing.” Wanda smiled, dropping her robe on the floor as she closed the door behind her. Both men froze for a moment. “Is three a crowd?” She smiled innocently at them.

 

Pietro smiled at her as she crawled over the bed toward them. She claimed Clint’s lips a moment before Pietro started to move again, catching the moan that left him. She let her hand wander down his body, eventually wrapping it around his cock. When Pietro tried to pass him a condom, she grabbed it first, throwing it aside and sucking on his fingers, tracing each callous with her tongue. “We don’t need that.”

 

His eyes went wide for half a second. “Wanda…”

 

“No, it’s alright.” She straddled his lap. “Everything will be alright.” She worked her way down his shaft, and watched as any argument or protest melted away. As Clint’s eyes drifted closed, Pietro’s caught hers. A strange look past behind the icy blue orbs for a moment. She could almost hear him thinking; almost hear him asking her what the hell she was actually up to. He’d get an answer eventually, they both would. She let a sly smile cross her lips before leaning forward and sucking softly on Clint’s neck. “Fuck me.”

 

The three of them moved together, every thrust gaining in force and intensity. Wanda broke first, screaming as her body tensed around Clint, and Pietro’s fingers pinched at her stiff--and by then very sensitive--nipples. She slumped forward, riding their rhythm as she tried to remember how to breathe. Pietro claimed her lips in a searing kiss, letting her know without a doubt that he was close. The tremble of Clint’s muscles told her the same thing. She ran her tongue up the blonde’s neck before she began to whisper. “Come inside me. I want you to fill me.” His rhythm faltered, and she knew she had him. Her voice lowered again, so much so that she knew Pietro couldn’t hear her. “I want to give you everything you want.”

 

He pulled back, his eyes locking on hers, understanding and a hint of trepidation obviously chasing each other around his brain. Before he could say anything, or let her know what he really thought about the idea, Pietro’s lips fell on his other shoulder and the speedster thrust harder into him.

 

“I’m still here too, you know.” Pietro nearly glared at her.

 

“How could I forget?” Clint smirked over his shoulder, driving himself down harder on the man behind him. Both of them groaned and Wanda felt her body tighten again. Pietro must have shifted, changing his angle a moment later, as Wanda felt her own orgasm wash over her; Clint claimed her lips, feeding her the growl that left his throat as he came hard, deep inside her. Pietro followed quickly, biting down on Clint’s shoulder to keep himself from crying out.

 

The three of them collapsed onto the bed, spent and sated. Wanda rolled over, facing away from both of them to hide her smile. The timing was perfect, everything about this was perfect. She reached out with her powers; just to make sure they all got what they wanted… no need to leave something as important as a new life to chance, after all. 


End file.
